Home
by brookemopolitan
Summary: Caspian asks Susan a question. Suspian fluff. Oneshot


**I own the Chronicles of Narnia (by that I mean that I own an unabridged seven-in-one copy of all the books. I also own LWW on its own). Italics aren't mine!**

Susan wandered down the halls of the Telmarine castle, eating an apple as she examined the artwork on the wall's panelling. She stood before one particular artwork, taking in its detail.

"Susan!" Caspian whispered. Susan jumped. She took in a deep breath, and looked over at Caspian, who was poking his head from a door.

"Caspian! You scared me half to death!" She said. Caspian chuckled, and reached to embrace her.

"Well, we cannot have my queen near death, now can we?" He murmured in her ear as he tightened his grasp on her shoulders. Susan smiled, but could not help drawing a sharp breath when Caspian squeezed her. Caspian looked at her questioningly.

"What is the matter dearest?" He asked. Susan smiled as she readjusted his arms to her hips.

"I'm just a little bit sunburnt Caspian, that's all." She said. Caspian leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"You have just convinced me darling. Apple juice tastes far better coming from you lips" He said, with a wink. Susan giggled. Caspian took her hand and began to walk the length of the hallway with her.

"Now, tell me, how on earth did you manage to get burnt this time?" He asked. Susan looked at him sheepishly and grinned.

"Swimming" she said. Caspian could only laugh. Susan and Lucy had gone oversee some of the finer details of the restoration of Cair Paravel; and it came as no surprise that Susan had spent what little leisure time she had in the water.

"Oh, whatever shall I do with my water fairy?" He asked her, planting a kiss on her temple.

"Well, to begin with, you could rub my lotion on my back" Susan said, holding up the bottle of cooling lotion the healers had given her. She smiled charmingly. Caspian grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the closest room, which happened to be his study. Susan sat on the stone floor in front of Caspian's lounge, and removed the light shawl she had covering her shoulders, revealing the simple shift like dress she had on, and her red-raw back. Caspian moved Susan's now waist length hair and very carefully slid the straps from her shoulders. He lightly began to apply the cold salve, and smiled at Susan's sigh of pleasure.  
"You know what's funny. Mum used to call me her water fairy." Susan commented. She obliged Caspian, who moved her to lay on the lounge, stomach down, so he could shimmy her dress lower, to better reach the skin of her back. Caspian's hands momentarily stopped their ministrations. Susan pouted. Caspian began to lightly rub her back again.

"My dear, do you miss your home?" He asked her lightly. Susan frowned.

"Don't be ridiculous Caspian. My home is here." She said. Caspian pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck.

"Allow to me to rephrase then my darling. Do you miss England?" He corrected. Susan bit her lip thoughtfully.

"It would be wrong to say I miss England. I suppose you could say that I miss things from England" she said. Caspian pecked her cheek.

"What do you miss?" he asked. Susan readjusted her dress and sat up. She brushed a stray hair from Caspian's face and spoke.

"You are just full of questions today." She teased him lightly. A pensive expression crossed her face, as memories of England danced in her head.

"Well, I miss mum and dad obviously. I miss… English bathing suits and underwear, I miss ballet, and I miss books" She said finally.

"Narnia has books" Caspian countered lightly. Susan nodded.

"Narnia does have books. But Narnia doesn't have good English novels." She countered.

"I am sorry then, that you miss English things so much." Caspian said. Susan swatted him lightly,

"Caspian, do not be ridiculous. I miss things from England certainly, but I would rather be in Narnia without them than in England wanting to be here." She admonished. Caspian could not help the grin that crossed his face.

"Well then my dear, I suppose you would have no interest in this" he said, pulling a large trunk out from near his desk.

"One of our men found it near Aslan's How." Caspian explained. Susan frowned, and moved to look at the trunk. She gasped slightly. Susan Pevensie was stamped very neatly across the leather top of the trunk, with the emblem of St. Finbar's Catholic College for Ladies directly opposite it. She lifted the lid. On the top lay a photograph of her parents, followed by several pairs of English styled underwear (Susan breathed a sigh of relief. No more corsets) and then several bathing suits, including several of the more risqué American styles she had seen in magazines. Susan picked up a pair of pointe shoes. She closed her eyes so that the tears wouldn't spill over.

"When the war started, I had to quit dancing. Apart from leaving Narnia, it was the saddest day of my life." Susan whispered, leaning against Caspian. She felt his lips brush against her temple and she leaned forward to explore the trunk once more. Several more pairs of pointe shoes lay in the trunk, as well as a pair of demi-pointe shoes and soft ballet shoes. Susan smiled and flexed her feet. She looked at Caspian, who seemed a little confused at Susan's reaction to the shoes.

"Ballet is a form of dance. For the most part, I dance right up on my toes, like this" Susan said, demonstrating with the shoe. Caspian looked slightly bewildered.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He asked. Susan laughed.

"Oh, it's excruciating at first. I'll get myself back into shape and I'll show you. Not many people can do proper ballet, but I guess I was lucky enough to get the feet for it." Susan smiled. Caspian just shook his head. Susan moved the shoes out of the trunk at let out a squeal. She pulled out several 

books at once and flipped the pages, absorbing the papery smell. Susan looked as if all her Christmases had come at once. Caspian had to grin.

"Tell me darling, which one is your favourite?" Caspian asked. Susan flipped through the collection, and finally pulled one out.

"This is perhaps the greatest book of all time" she said, stroking the dog eared cover lovingly. Caspian looked at it doubtfully.

"I surmise that I will find little warfare or action contained in this, so I am sure there will be nothing to entertain me" Caspian teased Susan lightly.

"Oh, my lord, I can sense a challenge when it is presented to me. I shall have to prove this book's worthiness to your Kingship!" Susan shot back, mockery dancing across her words. Susan adjusted her position so she was sprawled comfortably over Caspian, cleared her throat and began to read the most famous opening of any book in English literature.

"_It is a fact universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife…"_

**So this here is my third Suspian attempt. I do hope you liked it, though I think my characterisation of Caspian may be a bit clunky in parts. Before you stop paying all attention I want to say C'MON AUSSIE in the Olympics! (clears throat awkwardly) Remember, chocolate coated Caspians for reviewers, so hit the button and give me your thoughts. (oh yes, I own Pride and Prejudice…as in, two copies of the book!)**


End file.
